


Somnophilia

by asamandra



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non Consensual, Prompt Fic, Somnophilia, creepy!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asamandra/pseuds/asamandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil assaults Clint in his sleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt on Avengerskink: [Clint/Coulson, non-con, somnophilia [TW: Non-con]](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/13316.html?thread=31217924#t31217924)
> 
>  
> 
> Clint and Phil are on a mission together. They get it all wrapped up and in the aftermath Clint is either exhausted or doped up on painkillers and passes out after getting out of the shower, completely naked and totally insensible.
> 
> Phil can't resist; he rolls Clint onto his stomach and fucks him enthusiastically.
> 
> Bonus:  
> \+ Barebacking  
> \+ He's done this before

Surprisingly the mission went pretty smooth. It took them some time, but in the end they got their target and no one was seriously hurt. Clint had a few cuts because the guy attacked him with a nasty knife but nothing life threatening. Phil had called the cleaners to bag the guy and erase all evidence and then he and Clint drove up to their hotel. They were both tired and he needed to patch up the archer.

They shared a hotel room as so many times before and when they entered, Phil went for the first aid kit while Clint headed for the showers. When the younger man came back into the bedroom with only a towel around his hips, Phil could see, that one of the cuts over the ribs was deeper than expected. He needed a few stitches.

“You know, that I need to stitch that cut up, do you?”

“Figured as much. At least it stopped bleeding.” Clint said and sat on one of the beds.

Phil rummaged through the first aid kit, found the bottle with painkillers and gave Clint two of them.

“Take them.”

“Me and painkillers are not very compatible, you know that?”

“Yes, I know. However, take them.”

“Sir, yes sir.” Clint answered and gave him, grinning, a mocking salute. Phil just arched his left eyebrow but smiled.

“Okay, lay down, arm up.” The archer obeyed and Phil cleaned the wound with antiseptic and applied five stitches. By the time he was done, Clint was already asleep. The mix of pure exhaustion and painkillers always had this effect. Phil knew that. He allowed himself a small smile. Then he headed for the showers himself. He took his time. Phil knew, he wasn't in a hurry. Clint wouldn't wake up the next ten to twelve hours. At least.

He didn't bother with a towel, just left the bathroom naked to find the younger man in the same position as he left him. He looks so pretty, vulnerable and young when he sleeps, Phil thought. His mouth was slightly open and he breathed deep and even.

Phil sat down by his side, opened the towel and threw it aside. He let his fingers wander over Clint's face, the cheeks, his lips, then down to the throat to his left arm and lifts it up to the right, still over his head. He then smiles again. His fingers started wandering over the archers body, teasing his nipples until they were hard. He fingered his torso, every swell of muscle down to his groin. He loved it. Clint had such a nice body and he loved it all the more when he was out cold and he could touch him without interruption. It's a shame, that he's such a prude since he dates Stark, he thought.

But when they're on missions and Clint is sound asleep, he's his.

He let his hands wander down Clint's legs and back up to the groin and finally he grabbed his dick and stroked it till he got some reaction out of the sleeping man: he got hard. And he let out a very, very small moan. And Phil himself got hard as well. He loved these small sounds Clint always made when he stimulated him while he was sleeping. They were so arousing. That and to know that the younger man was completely defenseless and at his mercy turned him on so much, he nearly came. He couldn't wait any longer.

Finally he rolled Clint onto his stomach, turned his head to be sure he could breathe properly and angled for the towel. He put it under Clint's hips, so no evidence could be found in the bed. Then he parted his legs and knelt between them. He massaged Clint's back, his butt cheeks and his thighs. Fortunately he had his lube within reach, hidden in his first aid kit. He opened the bottle, poured a good amount on his hand and warmed it before he spread Clint's ass crack and started to prepare him thoroughly. The least he wanted was that Clint was sore the next morning. That could be difficult to explain. He started to massage the small hole before he breached it with one finger. And he waited till the muscle loosened enough before he added a second finger. He added extra lube, then shoved his third finger into his entrance and finger fucked him slowly. And he wormed a few more moans out of the sleeping man.

He finally was sure Clint was prepared enough and he withdrew his fingers. He lubed up his dick and very slowly he breached his hole and shoved himself in. He gave the other man a few seconds to get adjusted before he started to fuck him. He grabbed his hips, careful to not leave any marks, and pounded into the insensible body in front of him. The slapping sound of flesh on flesh, the small moans and the knowledge that he just 'took Stark's stuff' was so arousing, Phil couldn't restrain himself very long. He reached for Clint's cock and jerked him off and when he felt him clench around his dick he came really hard, shot his wad into the younger man. Panting he stayed in this position for a few minutes.

When he finally got up he went to the bathroom, wetted a towel and went back to the bedroom. Carefully he cleaned Clint, first his backside, the cum trickling out of his ass, then he rolled him around, removed the towel he had under his hips and then he cleaned his front side. He rinsed out the towels and left them in the bathroom.

Back in the bedroom, he covered Clint with the blanket before he climbed into his own bed. 

***

The next morning Phil awoke feeling satisfied. He grinned before he went to the bathroom to shower.

Back into the bedroom he found Clint still asleep. He let him sleep, dressed and left for breakfast. After that he made a few phone calls, bought a paper and then he headed for their room. In the elevator he looked at his watch. The archer was asleep now for eleven hours. He should be awake soon. When he entered the room, the second bed was empty and he could hear the shower. He sat down on the armchair and read his paper, waiting for the younger man.

“Morning.” Clint greeted him, when he came out of the bathroom. He was already dressed and dried his hair with a towel.

“Morning.” Phil answered. “How do you feel?”

“Better. But these painkillers are awful.”

“Yes? Why?”

“They help. But I always have these weird... well... sex dreams, when I take them.” Clint admitted blushing.

“Maybe you just miss Stark?”

“Yeah, maybe. But soon we're back home.” He grinned, winking. And Phil smiled back at him. Yes, and soon we'll be on another mission without him, he thought.


	2. Chapter 2

“You don't have to stay, Captain Rogers. I know, you have a date this afternoon. And I have just paperwork to do, which I can do in his room as well while he's sleeping.” Phil offered.  
“You sure? I can cancel that date. It's not...” Steve started, but Phil interrupted him.  
“No, go out, meet Denise and have a nice evening. By the way, you can't do anything here. If there's a change in his condition or he wakes up, I'll call you.” He smiled at him reassuring.  
“Thanks, Agent Coulson.” Steve said, looking at his sedated and sleeping team mate again. He felt guilty because Clint got hurt to save him. If Clint hadn't knocked him over he'd ended with a bullet between his eyes. So the projectile hit Clint's shoulder. It's been removed surgically this morning and due to the fact that all of them knew how much the archer hated the infirmary, they persuaded the medical staff that he could recover in his own room. But someone had to stay with him all the time. Natasha was hurt herself but she didn't care to stay in the infirmary, Bruce and Tony were still at that science symposium in Chicago and shouldn't be back till the next evening so it was just him, Thor and Agent Coulson. Thor stayed with him the whole afternoon and eventually he went to meet Jane. She was worried about him as well.   
“I'll be back in a few hours. Then I can take over.” He said and Phil smiled.   
“Don't hurry. I've plenty of time and lot's of paperwork. There's enough coffee in the kitchen. We'll be fine.”  
“Thank you. Again.”  
“You're welcome.” Phil said. “And now, go. It's rude to let Denise wait.”  
“If anything happens, you'll call?” He asked, once again.  
“Yes, of course. Enjoy your evening. And don't feel guilty. He wouldn't want you to. You've saved his life as well. You do such things as a team.”   
Steve finally nodded, smiled and turned to leave. He closed the door and drove up to his floor. It's good to have friends like these, he thought.

Phil went down to the kitchen, poured himself a cup of coffee and walked back to Clint's room. He looked at his watch. The doctor wanted to come around in half an hour. So he sat down on Clint's desk, opened the manila folder he brought with him and started to work.   
Thirty six minutes later the doctor came. He checked up the sleeping man and left after a few minutes. Everything was fine.   
Phil tried to concentrate himself on his work but now and then his gaze drifted off to the younger man, sleeping peaceful in his bed. He had a bandage around his wounded right shoulder and wore just pajama pants. He forced himself to turn away his gaze from Clint and stared back at this report, when he discovered, that he had read it at least thrice and still didn't know, what it was about. Dammit, he thought, grabbed his cup and went back to the kitchen to get more caffeine.   
Then again, he knew, no one except Clint and him were there. He bit his lower lip. The doctor would stay away for at least two and a half hours, Natasha was in the infirmary at the base, Steve had a date, Thor was with Dr. Foster and Stark and Dr. Banner wouldn't come back before tomorrow. And most important, no surveillance through Stark's AI in the bedrooms.   
He walked back to Clint's apartment. The archer hadn't moved and he looked as pretty as usual when he was asleep. Phil felt himself getting hard. He grabbed one corner of the blanket and uncovered him. Finally he took the bait.   
He set the mug onto the nightstand and sat down by Clint's side. Slowly, almost gentle, he caressed his face. Then he let both hands roam over his chest, leaned over to lick and bite at his nipples one at a time, never stopped touching his well muscled torso. Then he heard it, the small, tiny moan and more blood shot straight to his dick. He allowed himself a smile.   
With his left hand he grabbed the waistband of Clint's pants and shoved them aside together with his boxers. His right palmed his own cock through his pants. He just touched the younger man again when he heard the door. Startled he turned around.

Tony just finished his speech at that mostly boring symposium and wanted to go back to his seat when he saw Bruce at the back of the auditorium. He gestured and waved and it seemed important. So he walked over to him.  
“Steve called. There was an incident with a few Hammerdroids. They destroyed them but Clint got shot and Natasha has a few broken ribs and a broken leg. It's...”   
“What do you mean Clint got shot? How bad is it? How is he?” Tony asked, slightly panicking.  
“He got a bullet into his shoulder but it's no serious damage. He's in surgery this moment but the doctor said, it'll be routine. He'll be fine soon, Steve said.”  
“What? A bullet in the shoulder is nothing serious? I have to go back.” Tony stated. And he turned around to leave the auditorium.  
“Tony, wait. You can't go. You have this workshop tomorrow...” Bruce said.   
“A workshop? Are you kidding? Fuck this workshop. I have to be with Clint.” With that, he left. He grabbed his phone and made a few calls to get a flight back to New York as soon as possible. Bruce stared open mouthed at the billionaire, ranting into his phone.   
He got a flight three hours later and he left all his stuff in his hotel room and went for a taxi. As a precaution he had booked two tickets. And he was right. Bruce came along.   
They were back in New York late afternoon and Tony called Happy to pick him up. He was twitchy because he was worried about Clint.   
It was nearly 8 pm when they finally arrived at the tower. Their first target was the near SHIELD base, because they thought, he'd be there in the infirmary. But the doctor said, they had him released to his apartment under constant surveillance. They knew, he would try to escape as soon as possible and in his own room he would get the rest he needed. Every three hours a physician is going to look after him and his team mates are keeping watch.   
So, Tony and Bruce drove to the tower and there they immediately headed up for Clint's floor. Bruce followed Tony into the apartment as he went straight to the bedroom. Without knocking Tony opened the door.  
Bruce couldn't see anything at first because Tony blocked his view.   
“What the hell!” He heard him curse and then he saw Tony running into the room. Now Bruce's view was clear and he could see him tackle Phil Coulson. And the scene in Clint's bedroom was really weird. The younger man laid in his bed, uncovered, his pajama pants and boxers around his knees and still unconscious. And Tony screamed at Coulson.  
“You fucking pervert! What do you think you're doing here?”   
Bruce saw Tony beating the Agent who didn't defend himself.   
“Tony, stop!” He yelled and tried to grab the furious raging billionaire.   
“You sick fuck! I'll kill you!” And Tony kicked the man at the floor. Finally Bruce managed to get a hold on Tony.   
“Let me go! This creep touched my Clint! I need to rip him apart!” Bruce didn't let Tony loose but he glared at Phil as well.  
“Get out!” He snarled and Coulson obeyed.   
“Tony, calm down! Calm down!” Bruce tried to appease him.  
“Are you nuts, Banner? You can't let him go! I want to...”  
“Enough! You take care of Clint, I'll handle Coulson.” Bruce screamed now. And he let Tony go. His first attempt was to follow Coulson, but Bruce grabbed him and threw him back into the bedroom.  
“Jarvis, could you please call Captain Rogers? We need him asap.” Bruce begged the AI. Tony glared furious at Bruce now, but he calmed down a bit, got up and went over to the bed, where Clint still laid insensible and unclothed. He took the blanket and covered him.  
“Hey, babe. I'm home...” He heard him talk to his boyfriend very gently. Sighing Bruce left.   
In Clint's living room Coulson sat on an armchair and looked miserable. And guilty.  
“Why, Phil?”  
“I don't know. Maybe because it was possible.” He looked at his hands.  
“Because... because it was possible? Phil! Do you understand what you did? That was rape!” He saw Phil flinch at the last word.  
“No, it... okay, yes, maybe...”  
“Maybe? It was! Did you ever tell him? Did you ever ask him?”  
“No. But...”   
“How often?” Tony asked, leaning in the door frame, still furious.  
“I... I don't know.” Bruce saw, that Tony wanted to beat Phil again. He glared at him and shook his head.  
“How often? Five times? Ten times? Twenty? More?” Tony spat and Phil tried to hide away in the armchair.  
“Oh god. You're such a pervert. How could you do this? How could you do this to him? Why him?” Tony accused him, still glaring murderous. “He calls you his friend! He trusts you. He trusts you with his life. You know that? He would die for you. Do you know that? He wanted to...” Bruce could see tears in Tony's eyes when he put his shaking hand over his mouth.   
“He wanted to ask you to be his best man. Do you know that?” Phil looked like someone kicked him in the guts. “I proposed to him last week and we wanted to tell you, all of you, this weekend, after that symposium. And he wanted to ask...” Tony's look was pure hatred when he looked at the other man.   
“Go away. Leave my tower. You saved my life and you saved his. We owe you that. But if I ever see you again I'll tell Natasha and you know, what she would do to you. Clint is the closest she has to a family and she'll tear you apart.”  
That moment, they heard Steve come into the apartment.   
“Jarvis called me. He said it's important. Is something with Clint? He's alive, is he?” The Captain asked, looking at all of them.   
“Coulson quit as our handler. Get this piece of shit out of my tower.” Tony said, turned and went back to Clint.  
“What? Why? What happened?” Steve looked confused.  
“Phil, you better leave now. I'll talk to Natasha and the others nevertheless. They have a right to know what you did.”   
Phil rose and left without a word. It was the last time, Bruce saw the man.   
“Okay, Bruce. What's the trouble?”   
“You better sit down, Steve.” They both took a seat at the couch and Bruce told him.

Steve entered the bedroom. Tony sat besides Clint on his bed, holding his hand. The archer was still unconscious. But Tony had dressed him properly and covered him with the blanket.  
“I'm sorry, Tony. I shouldn't have left. It was my shift. But Phil... he offered to stay. He said he wanted to do his paperwork. I trusted him. I...” He trailed off.  
“It wasn't the first time, Steve. It wasn't your fault. We all trusted him.”  
“I don't know what to say. It's horrible. Can I do something for you?”  
“No... Except you know why he'd done that.”  
“Tony...”  
“He couldn't defend himself. He was completely helpless and that bastard...”   
“He's gone now. He'll never come back.”  
“I have to tell him. What do I say to him, Steve?” Tony turned and Steve could see the desperation in his face.  
“I... I don't know, Tony.” Steve repeated. “I don't know.”

A few hours later, Clint finally woke up. He opened his eyes and saw... Tony. He smiled.   
“Hey babe, what are you doing here?” He slurred.   
“Shouldn't you be on a symposium? Oh please don't tell me I slept this long!” He asked, when he could see Steve, Thor and Bruce in his room as well.   
“Oh god, Clint!” Tony sobbed and pulled him in a tight hug.  
“Tony? What's wrong? Why are you all here?” He looked at his team mates and every one of them tried to avoid eye contact.  
“Tony?”   
“Could you please leave us alone?” Tony asked and the other three men nodded and turned to leave.  
“What is it? Is something wrong with Natasha? Or Phil?” When he mentioned Phil's name he could see Steve flinch and Bruce press his lips together.  
“It's Phil? What happened? Is he hurt? Is he...” They could hear the concern in his voice.  
“No, nothing like that, babe. I'll tell you in private.” And Tony looked really miserable. Steve closed the door and they were alone.   
“Tony? What happened?” Clint still was concerned.  
“I don't know how to break this to you gently...”   
“Just simply say it.” He finally demanded.  
“Okay. Steve called and said that you were shot and we, Bruce and me, came back asap and... you know... the doctor said you could stay in your own room but under surveillance... and Phil was there. He... He...” Tony stuttered, still talking round the subject.  
“He what, Tony? Tell me.”  
“He violated you. While you were sleeping.” Clint looked at him disbelieving.  
“Me and Bruce, we caught him...”  
“No!” Clint shook his head vehemently.   
“Clint...”  
“No, Phil wouldn't do such a thing.”   
“Babe, please...”  
“No, Phil would never...”   
“Jarvis, could you please replay what he said to Bruce in the living room?”   
“Of course, sir.” The AI answered and the TV flickered to live. He could see Phil in his armchair, Bruce asking him why he had done that and Phil... he didn't deny it.   
“Oh god, I need to puke.” Clint said and Tony gave him the waste bucket to throw up into.   
“He always insisted that I should take the painkillers. He just wanted me out cold so that he...” He retched again.  
“I've trusted him, Tony.” He could see the tears in his eyes.  
“I know, babe. We all did.” Tony snuggled up to him and wrapped his arms around him.   
“The dreams. I had sometimes those weird dreams but only on missions with... him.” He couldn't say his name. Not anymore. “That was, when he... when he did it, wasn't it?” He asked, pressed still tight to Tony.   
“Presumably. I don't know. We should talk to...”   
“No. I'm not talking to a shrink.”   
“Okay. But you know, you can talk to me. And to Bruce and the others. You know that?”   
“Yes. I know.” They sat quietly for a few minutes. Tony still held him in his arms, stroking his head.   
“Where is he now?” He finally asked.   
“Gone. I don't know where. But he won't come back. Natasha said, if he ever tries to come up to you, she'll kill him. She was really furious. And scary.”  
“Yeah, that's Tasha.” Clint smiled.  
“I love you.” Tony said, pressing him tight to his chest.  
“Love you, too, Tony. And I trust you.” Clint looked at Tony and the older man could see it in his eyes: unconditional trust.  
“I'll never let you down. Never.”  
“I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

“You up to tell me what happened here yesterday?” Fury snarled and rushed into the living room at the common area. 

“Why did Agent Coulson quit his job this morning?” He towered over Tony, who sat at the couch, and glared at him. “What have you done this time?” 

“What _I_ have done?” Tony spat and rose abruptly, standing nose on nose, well, sort off, with Fury. 

“Why don't you ask what _he_ had done?” 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Fury still glared furiously at the smaller man when Steve interrupted them.

“Tony, please would you go check on Clint? I'll manage this here.” He threw in. Fury turned his head to look at the Captain.

“I'm listening.” 

“You want to sit down?” Steve asked while Tony finally left the room with one last murderous glare at the director. 

“No. Tell me.” Fury commanded.

“Okay. Last night we caught Coulson... well... he... he violated Agent Barton while he was asleep.”

“What?” Fury frowned and stared disbelievingly at Steve. And sat down.

“He... I've told Tony and Bruce that Clint got hurt and they came back earlier and they caught him in Clint's bedroom. He had him undressed and tried to... to... you know. He confessed he had done it more than once and Tony threw him out of the tower. And we advised him to quit as our handler.”

“I know Phil Coulson for years now and he would never lay hand on one of his subordinates. He...” Fury started but Steve interrupted him with a gesture. “Jarvis, the confession, please.” 

“Yes, sir.” The AI answered and the big TV flickered to life. 

“I can't believe it.” Fury said when the screen went black again. He shook his head, clearly shocked. “How's Agent Barton doing?” 

“He's okay. In a way. He can't remember anything. But he said, he'd had sometimes weird dreams when he was on missions with him. He's... upset.”

Fury nodded. Then he rose. 

“What are you going to do?” Steve asked and Fury turned again. 

“I'll deal with Coulson.” He said. But Steve shook his head.

“No. You can't do that. It's fucked up, I know, but we talked about it this morning and... we let him go. He saved our lives a few times and we agreed we owe him that much. And Agent Romanov said, if he ever comes near anyone here again, she will kill him so I don't think, he will come back.”

Fury exhaled, looked at the ceiling, then he closed his eye. “Okay,” And now he turned his gaze to Steve. “You know that I now have to check on all his missions for evidence if Agent Barton was the only one or if there were more.” Steve nodded understandingly. 

“Tell Agent Barton I need to talk to him. Not now, but in near future.” Fury said and headed for the elevator.

 

Tony woke up at the dead of night. At first he was confused but then he heard a small whimpering sound. Clint laid on his side of the bed, tossing his head from one side to the other and clutching at the blanket. He had a nightmare. Careful Tony laid his hand on his shoulder.

“Shh, Clint. Everything is okay. You're safe.” He murmured and shook him gently. With a startled yelp the younger man woke and sat up. He breathed hard and stared at Tony wide eyed. 

“It's okay. Just a nightmare.” Tony tried to soothe him. 

“I've dreamed of him.” He said quietly. “Since I know what he did I dream of him. He comes and... and... “ He swallowed, couldn't finish his sentence but it wasn't necessary. Tony could imagine what he dreamed of. “And yet I still can't remember anything. It's so... Tony, I'm fucked up.”

“Come here.” Tony said and wrapped his arms around Clint's shoulders. He could feel something wet at his naked arm and he guessed it was a tear. It broke his heart to see him hurting. He pressed him onto his chest to give him the feel of being protected and Clint held onto him like a drowning man. 

“I thought.. maybe...” Tony started but Clint interrupted him.

“No, I still don't want to go to a shrink.” His voice muffled because he still had his head burrowed in Tony's chest. 

“No, baby. That's not what I had in mind. I thought, we... you could try with hypnosis. Maybe it will help if you can remember? I don't know, it's just an idea.” Tony run his hands through Clint's hair and stroked his arm soothingly. 

“I... I don't know.” He started, now looking up at Tony.

“And we don't have to go to a stranger. Bruce can do it. He told me this afternoon. He had the idea to try it. If it won't work at least we've tried it and if it works, then it is no stranger. Bruce already knows what happened. And I'll be with you if you want me to. Think about it, will you?” 

“Okay.” Still clinging together they both laid back down and Tony pulled up the rumpled blanket.

And Tony was nearly dozed off again, when Clint finally said, “Okay, I'll try it.”

 

The next morning Natasha was there. They released her because she threatened to rip someones throat out if she had to stay one more day. She sat together with Bruce and Thor and read the paper. When Clint entered the breakfast room she pointed at a cup of coffee and he sat down besides her.

“How are you?” He asked and she raised her brows. 

“Okay. But it's me who should ask you.” She said.

“Fine.” Clint answered and took a sip of the coffee. 

“Должен ли я убить его?” She asked him and looked at him deadly serious. 

“No. оставить его в покое. Я не хочу, чтобы ты в беду из-за него.” He answered and took another sip. 

“Вы уверены?” She looked him over and saw the rings under his eyes.

“No, but it's better this way.” He said. “Have you seen Bruce?” He asked finally.

“He's with your Tony to his workshop. They said they need something to prepare.” Thor answered and cocked his head. And when Clint nodded and left with his cup of coffee he looked at Natasha.

“You know that I can understand you, even when you speak in your mothers tongue?” He asked.

“I know.” 

“I guess I don't want to know what you've said, do I?” Steve asked. And Natasha shook her head, with a small smile around her lips that let other people take their heels.

 

Clint entered the workshop and Tony and Bruce looked up.

“Ah, good. You're here. We just wanted to call you. Are you up to try it?” Bruce asked and walked over to Clint to guide him to the ottoman Tony had let someone bring to the workshop. 

“I'm not sure if it will work but I'll try it.” 

“Okay. Do you want Tony to stay?” Bruce asked and Clint nodded. He put his mug down on one of the workbenches and sat down at the ottoman. Tony came over and hugged him.

“Everything will be fine.” He murmured and then retreated and let Bruce take care off Clint.

“Lie down and relax.” His voice had changed, Clint noticed. It's low and soothing now. “Jarvis, dim the light please.” He begged the AI.

“So, close your eyes and imagine a happy place. Somewhere, where you feel comfortable and safe.” He started to elaborate on calming details of that happy place and made sure that he felt comfortable and safe there. 

"Just let your feet relax, and your legs relax. Feel your hips relaxing, and your waist relaxing. Feel your chest relaxing, and your arms relaxing. Your shoulders relaxing, and your neck and head relaxing. Feel your entire body relaxing, all over." He then started. "You can feel yourself relaxing now. You can feel a heavy, relaxed feeling coming over you. And as I continue to talk, that heavy relaxed feeling will get stronger and stronger, until it carries you into a deep, peaceful state of hypnosis. Sinking down, and shutting down. Sinking down, and shutting down. Sinking down, and shutting down, shutting down completely. Now you are resting comfortably in a deep, peaceful state of sleep, going deeper and faster and deeper and faster all of the time, until I bring you back. You will only accept those suggestions which are for your benefit, and that you are willing to accept." 

Tony could see him relaxed and peaceful.

“Can you go back now to the day you were at the mission in Chicago. You are at your perch and wait. Try to remember what you've seen and what you've felt.” Bruce asked.

“I'm on my perch. I hold my bow. The target is in the hotel room. I can see him. It's rainy. He talks to someone at the phone. Phil is in the hotel. He knocks at the door. He's undercover as waiter. The man opens the door. Phil comes in and carries a bucket with a bottle of champagne. He puts it down at the table. The man turns and stops. 'Something is wrong, Phil.' I say. He stands with his back to the guy. He draws a knife. Phil turns around. He has a gun. The man throws his phone after Phil. He leaves the room. Phil follows him. 'I need you down, Hawkeye.' He says. I put my bow over my shoulder and run to the rope to rope down. The man leaves the hotel with a car. I shoot at the tire. It stops. Phil leaves the hotel. He has his gun drawn. The man tries to run away. 'We need him alive.' Phil says. 'Fuck!' I say. I follow him. Phil follows him. He tries to stop a car. We arrive him. He attacks Phil. I attack him. He slashes my side with the knife. Phil shoots him in the leg. He screams. We cuff him. Phil makes a call. Other Agents arrive. They drag him away. They clean the mess. We drive to the hotel. My side bleeds. It hurts. I go to the shower. Phil says he'll treat the wound. I take painkillers. I sleep.” Bruce could see him twitch slightly.

“You are doing fine, Clint. Everything is okay. Nothing can happen to you. You are perfectly safe and comfortable.”

“I sleep.” Clint said again.

“Can you tell me what you feel?” Bruce asked him.

“I feel a needle in my side. It doesn't hurt much. I'm tired. I sleep.” 

“What does Phil do?” 

“He leaves. I can't hear him anymore. It's cold. I don't have clothes.” 

“Can you go to the moment Phil comes back?” 

“I can feel the bed dip. I can feel a hand on my face. I can feel hands all over my body. I can feel a hand on my penis. It moves up and down. It feels good. I lie at my stomach now. Hands are on my back. Hands are on my ass. I can feel my legs spread. Something wet is there. Something enters me. It moves in and out. It gets thicker. It vanishes. Something new is at my ass. It enters me. I can feel hands on my hips.” He twisted on the ottoman. 

“Nothing can happen to you. You are perfectly safe. Breathe and think of your happy place. No one can hurt you.” Bruce said and Clint calmed down.

“Something warm and wet enters me. Then I feel empty. A hand is on my ass. A cloth is on my ass. It swipes the wet away. I'm on my back again. I feel a blanket over my body. I sleep.”

"I'm going to count from one to five, and at the count of five you will be feeling wide awake, fully alert, and completely refreshed. One. Two. Three. Four. Five." Bruce finally concluded the hypnosis and Clint opened his eyes. Tony came over and sat down besides him and took his hand. 

“Oh god, Tony. I remember. I... I couldn't believe it. Till now.” He sobbed and Tony hugged him. 

“He's gone. He will never lay hand on you. Promise.” 

Bruce rose, patted Clint on his arm and left the workshop, left the two men to sort out what they knew now. 

 

One week later Fury came to the Tower together with a woman in her late forties. She looked tough as nails and Fury told them, that her name is Agent Carter and she'll be their new liaison Agent. Coulson's replacement. 

“It's worse than we thought.” He said to Steve when they were alone. 

“Barton wasn't the only one. We discovered at least three more Agents who might be molested by him.” 

“Oh god. What are you going to do?” Steve asked.

“We send them to a shrink. And they get compensation.” He said snorting. “I've trusted this man. How could I misjudge him this badly?” Fury shook his head. 

“It's his poker face. No one could see through it.” Steve guessed. “You know, where he is?” 

“No. And I hope for him to not ever see him again.” Fury grumbled and glared at Steve. 

“Oh, by the way. You should talk to Bruce. He hypnotized Clint and he said it was helpful. Maybe the other Agents want to try it, too.” Steve said.

“Yeah. I'll talk to them.” Fury said and rose. “Okay. I'll leave. I hope, you get along with Agent Carter.”

“We'll see.” Steve said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Должен ли я убить его? – Should i kill him?  
> оставить его в покое. Я не хочу, чтобы ты в беду из-за него. - Leave him alone. I don't want you to be in trouble because of him.  
> Вы уверены? - Are you sure?  
> I used google translator because I don't speak Russian. If it's wrong somehow, let me know and I'll change it.
> 
> Due to the fact that I don't know anything about hypnosis I googled and found this page. I borrowed a few passages... I don't know if it's done correctly and if it's able to work this way, but well, it's just fiction.  
> http://www.wikihow.com/Hypnotize-Someone


	4. Epilogue

Langley, Virginia

 

“Mister Coulson. It's a pleasure to meet you in person.” The elderly man came down the hall and greeted him enthusiastically. 

“Director Johnson. The pleasure is on my side.” Phil smiled and shook his hand.

“What let you finally change your mind and come to us?” Johnson asked and led him to the elevator. 

“Well, you know. I need a new challenge.” He smiled and followed the man to his office.

“It's a great loss for SHIELD, I assume. But I'm glad you decided to work for us. I'm pretty sure you had other job offers, don't you?”

“Plenty. But yours was the most attractive.” 

“So, when can you start?” Johnson asked and leaned back in his office chair.

“What about tomorrow?” 

“Really? That's great. Then I'd appreciate to see you tomorrow. So, and now let's do some paperwork. I have your contract here...” 

 

Five months later:

 

Phil was in the hotel room he shared with Agent Hart. He sat on the couch in front of the TV to follow the biggest society event of the year. Playboy and billionaire Tony Stark married his boyfriend. The reporters stood outside the StarkTower and waited for the two to arrive. Suddenly all of them ran to a big, white stretch limousine and tried to get photos or statements. But a bunch of SHIELD-Agents pushed them back, so Tony and Clint could leave the car. Together, arm in arm and happily smiling, they left the car. Tony Stark and Clinton Barton-Stark, the newlyweds, finally waited for their teammates to arrive and gave the reporters the chance to take photos. They both wore white suits and Clint looked adorable in it, he had to admit. In the background Phil could see Agent Carter. So, she had his job now. 

He could hear the door to the bathroom open and James Hart came out, just in a towel. Pretty, Phil thought.

“Agent Coulson? I... could you please help me with that cut?” He asked and pointed at the wound at his back. 

Phil turned. “Of course.” He turned the TV off and followed the younger man into the bedroom. He took the bottle of painkillers out of his first aid kit, opened it and gave him two pills.

“Take these.” He said.

“I... I can't handle painkillers well, Agent.” The young man confessed. 

“What will happen?” Phil asked but he already knew the answer. It was in his file.

“I'll... I'll get drowsy.” Hart said.

“I need to stitch that up. And I can't do it, when you are twitching because of the pain. You take the pills and I take care of you. Okay?” He said and the younger man nodded.

“Okay. Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. That's my job, Agent Hart. So, would you lay down on the bed, please?”


	5. Two years later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'm done with it. Brain begged to differ... So I had to do this.

She saw him while she was on a mission in Durban. He worked for the CIA now. Well played. But not well enough. She had time, her flight would go in two days, so she observed him. He was good, but she was better. Had always been better. 

He was there with an Agent, they had a mission themselves. She found out where they slept. It was a small hotel and the Agent and his handler shared a room. Just like his time with Clint, she thought. She was a shadow at his feet for one day and when she saw him enter his hotel she was already there. In the morning he came to the breakfast room with the young Agent and they ate together. She was within hearing range and when the Agent asked him, if he ever had one of these absolutely realistic dreams after taking painkillers, she knew he did it again. 

She left the hotel and called a taxi. The district she drove to was... questionable. She knew a man there and she had to visit him. 

The small house seemed inconspicuous but one could see the guards. But they knew her and they let her in. 

The man sat in his 'office' and drank tea. When she entered and greeted him, he offered her a cup and she accepted it. It was common to have some social chit chat and she talked with the man a few minutes, before she told him why she came.

“I need something. It has to look like a natural death and it would be nice if it is without flavor.” She said. And the man nodded. He knew, what she needed. He opened the box behind his chair and rummaged through the contents, then he gave her a small bottle. 

“Five drops. It will look like a cardiac infarction. You use less, it won't work. You use more, it can be detected. Five drops.” He said and she handed him the small pouch with the diamonds inside. It was the only payment he accepted and she knew it. 

She drove back to his hotel. She seduced one of the waitresses and then stole her uniform. She knew how to masquerade professionally and she was at the bar, when he ordered his dinner in the restaurant. She took the small bottle out of her vest and put five drops into his glass of wine. The young Agent was with him but he drank beer. She waited till the waiter took it to his table. They ate, they drank, they left the restaurant some time later. And she left the hotel. 

The next day she had to fly to Shanghai. She had a mission there. 

She was back in New York three weeks later. Her debriefing was next morning so she drove to StarkTower. 

“Hey, Tasha.” Clint greeted her when she entered the common living room. Steve and Thor were there, too. They played chess. When she passed them, she could see Thor could win in three moves. 

“Hey, Clint. Where's your shadow?” She asked. Since the two married, he and Tony were nearly inseparable. 

“He puts Maria to bed.” Clint said.

“So, how's my little niece doing?” She asked.

“She said daddy today.” He was really proud, she could see. “Where have you been?” He asked finally.

“Shanghai.” She said. It wasn't a lie. 

“So, you didn't hear it, did you?” He asked with a strange glance.

“I didn't hear what?” She counter asked.

“Apparently _he_ had a cardiac infarction. Fury told us two weeks ago. He knows someone from the CIA and it seemed that he worked for them after he left.”

“Hmm... poetic justice, I'd say.” She shrugged.

“Yeah.”

“How are you?” She asked and looked him over.

“I can sleep for the first time in the last two years without nightmares.” He confessed.

“That's good. That's really good.” She said. “So, and if you don't mind, I'll look after your husband and my little Maruschka.” 

“Thank you, Tasha.” Clint finally said and she smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> [asamandra on tumblr](http://asamandra.tumblr.com/)


End file.
